<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Йорвет и Роше занимаются любовью... by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Sempikru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031190">Йорвет и Роше занимаются любовью...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020'>fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru'>Sempikru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...многие хотят это развидеть</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Iorveth/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Йорвет и Роше занимаются любовью...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>На вопрос, как так вышло, Йорвет и Роше только пожимали плечами. По секрету, они сами не понимали, как перестали видеть друг в друге заклятых врагов, просто в очередной драке оказались близко друг к другу, что-то в головах щелкнуло, и вдруг идея взять и пососаться показалась резко охуительной. А потом все как в тумане, пара оргазмов и мысль о том, что неплохо было бы повторить. Они потом и повторили: встретились в лесу, вяло друг друга пооскорбляли для приличия, прилегли трахаться и до того затрахались, что забыли обо всякой осторожности. Сперва им помешали сердитые гули, рядом с чьим гнездом они прилегли, а потом, кое-как отбившись и отойдя вглубь леса, они наткнулись на отряд скоя’таэлей. Роше не успел даже поволноваться за свою жизнь, больше всего в этот момент его заботил факт того, что кроме шаперона на голове и меча в руке на нем больше ничего не было. В аналогичном положении находился Йорвет, который героически встал между ним и товарищами. Завязался неловкий спор. Его обвинили в предательстве, но как-то вяло и неуверенно, поэтому сам Йорвет чувствовал себя хозяином положения и даже как-то умудрился выглядеть внушительно: руки в бока, прищуренный взгляд, полный векового опыта… да хули, даже его член стоял и выглядел так, будто бы осуждает собеседника. Член Роше точно осуждал </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> ему хотелось вернуться обратно в горячее нутро, но Роше позволил себе только скрестить руки на груди и выпрямиться, чтобы показать, как он поддерживает Йорвета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом на шум пришли его Полоски, и пришлось доказывать уже им, что Роше не предатель. Больше всех разорялся Фенн, но это было понятно: тот на эльфов давно уж зуб точил.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Да нормальный он! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> наорал Роше на него, когда тот заявил, что с остроухой гнидой срать в одном поле не сядет. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Когда не мудак, тогда нормальный, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> закончил он уже тише.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оставил за собой, так сказать, последнее слово, командир он или нет, в конце концов.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Так он всегда мудак, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> не дали ему закончить разговор красиво.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Без вас знаю!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Так какого хуя?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>Вот этого! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Роше сжал член Йорвета в руке и под его протяжное "ох", спор как-то закончился.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ну еб твою мам… </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> начал Фенн, но под тяжелым взглядом капитана осекся и накрыл рот рукой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пидоры пидорами, а маму Роше трогать было нельзя.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ладно… пойдемте… </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> пробормотала смущенная Бьянка. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Пусть хоть оденутся…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зато впервые в истории Синие Полоски и скоя'таэли нашли понимание друг с другом </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> то, что их командиры встречаются, единогласно было предано порицанию. К сожалению, самим командирам на мнение подчиненных было как-то похуй, а попытки вразумить их один на один заканчивались пиздюлями для особо ретивых.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> А может они прокляты? </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> предположила Бьянка, когда они собрались все вместе, чтобы как-то решить эту проблему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Последний раз Роше и Йорвета нашли катающимися по полу в штабе Полосок и с трудом разогнали, на что они гордо удалились в лес и были обнаружены отрядом, ищущим пропавшего уже сутки как Йорвета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просто ладно, блять, трахались, но какого-то хрена это каждый раз происходило на глазах у кого-то. Коротышка обещал, что если увидит их еще раз, то наверняка станет импотентом. Кто-то из остроухих сказал, что это отличная новость </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> меньше dh`oine, на что завязалась драка, закончившаяся тем, что Бьянка допила все оставшееся пиво сама и побила дерущихся их же кружками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В целом, общая беда сблизила их. Недавние враги заключили временный союз и попытались понять как им быть, потому что убивать друг друга, когда ваши командиры обтрахали собой почти все плоскости в округе, казалось как-то неправильно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проклятье было хорошей идеей. А кто разбирался в проклятьях? Здесь явно стоило позвать ведьмака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт из Ривии, еще одна похотливая мудила на службе короля Фольтеста, отыскался между ног придворной чародейки Меригольд и, поначалу охуев от происходящего, выхуел обратно, за бутылкой темерской ржаной присоединившись к обсуждению.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Никогда не слышал о проклятье, при котором мужики становятся пидарасами, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> честно признался он. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Куда идти смотреть?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Да куда угодно, обязательно наткнешься!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Геральт честно пошел искать влюбленных. Первым делом обнаружился задумчиво стоящий посреди куста Роше. Лицо у него было жуть как сосредоточенно, а взгляд отсутствующе пялился куда-то в одну точку перед собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> А где Йорвет? </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> уточнил Геральт и Роше неопределенно пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Я ебу.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Вообще-то я его ебу, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> отозвался куст голосом Йорвета, и Геральт решил не мешать.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Не, народ, тут я бессилен, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> развел он руками, когда вернулся к полным надежды союзникам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его чародейка тоже никогда о таком не слышала и, более того, отказалась спрашивать у знакомых. Предательница.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обстановка накалялась. И как было объяснить двум самодостаточным командирам, что такие отношения не имели будущего?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Точно! Я знаю одного… провидца! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> вспомнил кто-то из белок. </span>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>Живет во Флотзаме, знает все, что будет, пусть посмотрит, что их ждет!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сказано </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> сделано. Посещать провидца, Седрика, поехали два делегата, Силас и Киаран. Чтобы сразу было понятно </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> тут дело серьезное. По приезду выяснилось, что Седрик в запое, и кроме как ждать, пока он оттуда выйдет, вариантов не оставалось. Поскольку визит должен был оставаться в тайне, сначала Киаран увел Силаса жить в леса. Затем, когда стало ясно, что трезветь этот хренов провидец не собирается вообще, они увели в леса его самого и держали, пока алкоголь не выветрился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Услышав их просьбу, сначала Седрик послал делегацию нахер и заявил, что у него видения происходят не по заказу. Обиженный Силас пригрозил, что если им не увидят будущее Йорвета и Роше, то бухло Седрик увидит только во снах. Тот поиграл желваками и почти на сутки впал в какой-то беспокойный транс с дерганиями, криками и перекатами по лежанке.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>Ну! Во имя всех богов и нашего дела, не томи! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> поторопил Киаран бывшего товарища и с временным союзником из Синих Полосок уставился на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Водки дай, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> потребовал Седрик. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Или хотя бы воды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напившись, он долго и загадочно молчал, а затем многозначительно изрек:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Жизнь неумолимо течет по реке времени, разливаясь новыми притоками и создавая порой поразительные и непостижимые, на первый взгляд, решения.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Чего, блять? </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> не поняли ни Силас, ни Киаран.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Я говорю, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> четко пояснил Седрик, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> нахер идите отсюда, не покупали ваши придурки себе дом в столице и не воспитывали счастливо кучу детей, ничего не знаю. Зато из-за вас столько дерьмища опять перевидел, что мне этой водкой только что глаза промывать!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это был тупик. Силас хотел заставить его попробовать еще раз, но Киаран остановил.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> И передайте Меригольд, чтобы рассказала Белому волку всю правду, а то потом хуже будет! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> крикнул им Седрик вдогонку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ради интереса его послание передали. Меригольд как услышала, так сразу вытаращилась на них, раскраснелась, будто впервые увидела хуй, и убежала. Что было дальше </span>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>никто не знал, только ходили слухи, что Геральт пытался куда-то уехать, но король Фольтест ему не позволил.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> А давайте Фольтесту расскажем!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Фенн, ну понятно, что мы в жопе, но не крысить же командира! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> осадили его.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Да ничего такого, только поговорить и пристыдить, они ж друг другу как отец и сын!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К Фольтесту заслали Бьянку. С ее слов, тот так возмутился, что сразу же послал за Роше, но командир так складно напиздел про ослабление угрозы от остроухих белок, их возможную практическую пользу в разведке и спад напряжения в вопросе нелюдей, что Фольтест чуть ли не прямо там пожелал дать Йорвету медаль за вклад в развитие страны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уже позднее, на внеочередной якобы тайной встрече белок и Полосок, последние уточнили насчет помощи. Как они и подозревали, командир Роше бессовестно врал королю прямо в лицо, и никакой пользы от этих скотоелей не предвиделось. На этом их идеи, как разнять парочку милующихся долбоебов закончились.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ладно, ебутся и ебутся, главное, что нас не приглашают, </span>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>пришел к выводу Силас и получил единогласное одобрение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, Синие Полоски оставались элитным отрядом Темерии, а белкам никто не запрещал продолжать жить в лесах и горевать о проебанном Наследии. Как-то даже наоборот вышло, удобно </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Киаран разок попросил Бьянку подсобить с поиском пропавшей эльфки там, где белки не могли появляться, а затем Бьянка дала им наводку на воров-дезертиров, которых не только устранили, но и разжились их "безвозвратно потерянными" вещами. И правда, уж не чужие они друг другу, можно и помочь. Зато для самих Йорвета и Роше настал довольно сложный период.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Их подчиненные не только смирились, но и перестали смущаться, когда заставали командиров вместе. Почему на них всегда кто-то натыкался, было загадкой не только для отрядов, но и для них самих, и это могло бы смущать, если бы о своих отношениях они не заявили, будучи абсолютно голыми. Теперь-то уж чего краснеть. Наоборот, несолидно. Приходилось держать лицо, что порой было на самом деле охренеть как сложно, особенно когда чужой член елозит у тебя во рту, а тебя как ни в чем ни бывало спрашивают, где лежит список подозреваемых в заговоре. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как-то Йорвет вывел Роше из себя прямо на улице. Почему-то называть друг друга какой-нибудь обидной херней было не только не обидно, но и приятно. Подогревало интерес, так сказать. И вот затолкались они в узкий переулок между домами, Йорвет нетерпеливо вытащил член Роше на свежий воздух, успел пару раз интригующе лизнуть, и именно в этот момент по переулку попытался пробежать Коротышка. Да так нелепо и замер на секунду </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> с букетом в одной руке и пузатой бутылкой в другой, вытаращился, а затем как ни в чем ни бывало протиснулся за Йорветом и пошел дальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Срезал, блять, спасибо, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> только и ругнулся Коротышка перед уходом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однажды попробовали заняться сексом прямо на коне. Роше сел спереди, и для устойчивости, обнял его за шею, пока Йорвет, удобно устроившись в седле, мастерски с первого же раза присунув Роше, пытался понять, как двигаться и не выскальзывать при каждом движении. Возможно, больше всех в этой ситуации охуел сам конь, поскольку проезжавший на своей Плотве Геральт только посоветовал не так сильно сжимать его бока.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> А то еще поскачет, хер вы там удержитесь, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> уточнил он, а затем задумался: </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Откуда я вообще это помню?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, с положением вещей смирились и они сами. Никто больше не трогал, не пытался разнять, излечить или опять что-то объяснить, да и между их отрядами, кажется, наступило перемирие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подтверждением этому послужил случай, когда Полосок отправили в какие-то ебеня с нильфгаардской границей расследовать таинственные слухи о людях в черном. Сначала Роше послал разведчиков, затем послал на поиски разведчиков других разведчиков, а потом пришел Йорвет, сказал, что его Полоски куда-то умотали с йорветовыми белками, и успокоился. Чего они никак не ожидали, так это того, что бойцы внезапно вернутся посреди бела дня и сообщат, что белки видели нильфгаардских солдат на территории Темерии.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ну охуеть! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> воскликнул Роше и не сбавил темпа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они с Йорветом как раз дошли до того редкого вида секса в их рационе, когда можно было не только полностью раздеться, но и почувствовать под собой настоящую кровать. Хорошо, что сверху на них было накинуто одеяло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нужно было срочно написать письмо королю Фольтесту, но у Роше были заняты руки </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> одной рукой он гладил Йорвету яйца, а другой держал его за ногу, потому как Йорвет обладал дурацкой привычкой зажимать его ногами и не давать нормально двигаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Так, ладно. Напишите письмо королю, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> сказал Роше.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Так это… а че писать-то? </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> переспросил Фенн.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Блять, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> емко вздохнул Роше. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Неси бумагу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затея, естественно, провалилась </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Роше сбивался, Йорвет комментировал его слова, Бьянка шутила про отложенные оргазмы, Роше в ответ пообещал устроить ей оргазмы от дополнительных нарядов, заглянувший в поисках Йорвета Киаран посмотрел и предложил залечить душевные раны беличьей самогонкой, на что Йорвет попытался вырваться и сообщил, что нельзя трогать эту самогонку, потому что в ней какие-то особые травы, которые хер соберешь до следующего года.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ты ее там сам что ли гнал?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Вообще-то да, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> возмутился Йорвет и тем самым еще сильнее воодушевил опустошить заветные запасы. </span>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>Сволочи, ну хоть немного оставьте! </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> крикнул он вслед и сладко застонал, потому как Роше снова поймал нужный темп.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Про письмо вспомнили сильно потом, когда собрались после перепоя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В целом, жить было можно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нильфгаардских лазутчиков поймали. Король Фольтест вступил в долгие переговоры с другими северными странами для создания новой коалиции против Нильфгаарда. Полоскам, по долгу службы, приходилось сопровождать короля в его путешествии, поскольку Фольтест предпочитал лично посетить будущих союзников. Для оценки обстановки, так сказать, а быстрый и мобильный разведотряд, в совокупности с отрядом незаметных и прикормленных скоя’таэлей, мог узнать много чего интересного. К сожалению загруженный график почти не оставлял времени для личных встреч, и когда наконец-то Роше смог вырваться к Йорвету в лес, они без долгих прелюдий и разговоров упали трахаться, разве что проверили, нету ли поблизости гнезд каких-нибудь любопытных уродцев. Роше забыл смазку, и Йорвет, пригрозив в следующий раз выебать его насухую, раздраконил его очко языком так, что смазки и не понадобилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Роше был почти на самом пике, когда сверху что-то громко заухало. Он лениво открыл глаза и столкнулся взглядом с огромной, блять, просто охуеть какой огромной совой. Она неотрывно смотрела на них, и у Роше создалось впечатление, будто бы она наблюдает и запоминает. Ему стало не по себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Йорвет, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> тихо позвал он партнера.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Не сейчас, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> пропыхтел Йорвет. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Я почти…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Я не могу, эта сова на нас смотрит.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ты, блять, серьезно? </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Йорвет даже остановился и тоже посмотрел на сову. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> И это филин, а не сова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Филин как будто бы действительно имел интеллект </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> посмотрел на Йорвета и тот дернул плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>Пиздец он стремный, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> сказал Роше.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Да, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> на этот раз Йорвет согласился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они попробовали не обращать внимание, но проницательный взгляд желтых глаз прожигал насквозь. В этот день у них так ничего и не получилось. Одно удовлетворение </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> у них был сытный ужин из подстреленного Йорветом филина.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Давай пока подождем с лесами, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> предложил Роше, но Йорвет отмахнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Я, вообще-то, в этих лесах живу. В следующий раз уведу тебя в пещеру, раз ты такой нежный.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Сам ты нежный, хуила, </span>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>ответил Роше и зло откусил от своей порции приличный кусок мяса, больше, чем он смог прожевать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет похлопал его по спине и дал запить из фляги.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ладно, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> наконец сказал он. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Оставляй окно в своем кабинете открытым.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Ты дурак, блять? </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Роше снова поперхнулся. </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> Оно же, блять, в королевском дворце!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> У тебя есть другие варианты?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Роше задумался. Очень уж не хотелось, чтобы его Йорвета поймали и как-нибудь особо мерзко казнили. И вообще казнили.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>— </b>
  <span>Хорошо, с тебя пещера, </span>
  <b>—</b>
  <span> согласился он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет довольно хмыкнул. В пещерах, между прочим, был шанс, что их никто не потревожит.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>